Is there any hope for a dying girl
by iced diamond
Summary: CHAPTER 22 IS UP!Seras is dying will there be anyone to save her? What ever happens it will change her life forever. ALUCARD AND SERAS PAIRING!
1. dying

Sight is fading.

Sound of a slow heart beat.

The taste of copper, it must be my blood.

The warmth is going…im turning cold.

If anyone can save me they better do it now…and quick.

**Please review and tell me if you think i should continue this because im not sure.**


	2. whos there?

Thank you for the reviews because if I didn't get any this story won't of continued.

_Seras thoughts_

_Darkness surrounds me I guess this is the end._

_Wait _

_What's this?_

_It…it feels like…something or someone's holding me._

_Is it an angel that has come to embrace me in eternal peace? Or is it a demon that going to drag me to fire and torment…however my life has been one torment to another so maybe theres hope that i'll…ARG! AAAAAAHHHHH m-my neck…s-so much pain._

_That was the last thing I could remember before slipping into unconsciousness _

Later…

A strong sent hit my nose; it smelt like… leather… huh?

I tried opening my eyes but I didn't have enough strength, just what happened to me?

I tried to get up but what felt like a hand pressed on my chest to make me lay back down.

I didn't bother to move anymore as there was no use but one thing was on my mind, who's here with me? Has this person rescued me? Or have they kept me alive to do something horrid to me?

Cold, smooth fingers started to caress my check it was quite relaxing and peaceful.

"Nu se tem, în condiţii de siguranţă dvs" (dont be affraid, your safe) said a soft dark whisper.

Then every thing went silent.

I'll try and make the next chapter longer 

REVIEWS PLEASE 


	3. The nightmare of a memory

Chapter 3

Warning swearing 

_Flash pack 1_

"_Why, WHY IS IT OVER!"_

_He slapped my face which made me fall on the floor._

"_A-ANDREW! P-please don't make this harder for me than this already is."_

_Andrew then turned his back against me._

"_Don't give me that shit I…I loved you… I thought… we were happy."_

_I got up the floor and walked towards him._

"_We were happy bu-"_

"_Is there someone else?" Andrew said in a harsh voice. _

"_NO! I would never cheat on you im not that kind of person."_

_He then turned around with angry look on his face and then he whispered._

"_Get out."_

_I froze for a minute or two then started walking to the door and when I reached it I said _

"_It's over because of you."_

_Before I left._

_Flash pack 2 _

"_COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BITCH!"_

_Andrew was chasing me though a graveyard and had a gun in his hand._

_I was running through the trees and gravestones with fear in my heart._

_When I left his apartment I guess I must have pissed him off with the last thing I said but I never knew he'd reached this way._

_I then stopped running when I saw a church._

"_Maybe I can hide there."_

_So I ran into the church but that turned out to be the biggest mistake of my life when Andrew saw me but I didn't know this so he followed me._

_When I was inside I sat down on one of the benches to take a rest but it wasn't long till I had to get up because guess who went in the church._

_Andrew was standing in front of the door darkness covered half of his face, the moonlight shone on his blond, glossy, spiky hair his clothes where mostly black but the most mysterious, sinister thing of all was his eyes; they where light blue but where filed with pain and ferocious anger at the same time._

"_A-Andrew?" I said in a shaky voice._

"_How dare you leave me and say it was my fault I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!"_

_BANG!_

_Both of us stared at each other before I collapsed on the ground as I got dizzy from the amount of blood I lost. _

My eyes snapped open, I jumping off what ever I was laying on and breathing heavily.

I sat on the cold floor staring at the wall, the images of the dream were flashing in my mind along with tears on running down my face.

PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK 


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4

When I stopped crying I wiped away my tears and stood up from the floor feeling cold and confused.

"Where am I?"

The room was sort of empty except of a table, chair and…I turned around to find out what I was laying in and it was a COFFIN!

"AHHHHHHHHH WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?"

'Knock, knock'

I turned around to the door and said in a shaky voice

"W-whos there?"

The door opened revealing a sort of mid 50s, tall, well dressed man.

"Ah I see your up well allow me to introduce myself my name is Walter."

The man sounded friendly but I was too scared to reply. Walter started to walk towards me but stopped when I took a few steps back which made him smile.

"Don't be afraid you're safe."

Then I froze, for some reason what Walter said made me remember the dark whisper, I couldn't understand it because it was in a different language but I just echoed in my head… that voice.

"Is everything alright?" said Walter.

I snapped back into reality.

"Oh umm I don't know. Could you tell me were I am I because I don't remember coming here?"

"Yes I guess I should have told you sooner. Well this is the hellsing mansion and the one who brought you here asked if you could work here."

"Wait is it possible if I could see that person now?"

"Oh I think you'll see him soon enough."

Walter placed something on the petit table then took a bow before leaving.

**Sorry if this chapter is really boring and short** but I didn't have much time to write the good parts as I was really busy GRRRRRRRR (

I promise you that the good stuff will come next chapter seras gets to find out that's she's…well you know 

A review would be nice.


	5. The annoying voice

Chapter 5

Walter placed something on the petit table before leaving the room.

When he did I looked at the item on the table and read it.

"Positive A BLOOD!"

I stared at the blood package wondering what should I do with it but the more I kept on staring at it the more I grew hungry. The temperature of the room changed to a suffocating heat and the atmosphere of the room grew to desperation but for what?

_Drink the blood _said a voice in my head and it wasn't my voice.

"Huh? Who are you?" I said while continuing to stare at the blood.

_Im you but not you_

"That doesn't make sense."

_Maybe but I don't care. _

"Why do you what me to drink this blood that's disgusting."

_That would be a lot more convincing if you didn't feel hungry when you're looking at it and you're still doing it by the way._

"Go away your staring to annoy me."

_How about we make a deal you drink the blood and I'll go."_

"NO!"

_Fine im not going anywhere then._

"Why do you want me to drink the blood?"

_Wow your dumb don't you know that vampires need to drink blood to survive?_

"Is that the best excuse you can come up with me a vampire ha-ha well im still not eating it."

_GRRRR think about it the hunger, increase of temperature, the agonising desperate_

_feeling and sleeping in a coffin come on this isn't rocket science have you even seen yourself in the mirror._

"I though vampires had no reflection?"

_Mumbo-jumbo crap, just look in a mirror._

On one of the walls hanged a simple shaped mirror so I went to go and check my reflection.

My eyes widened in horror as what I saw before me scared the life out of me.

In my reflection my skin was so white like I died and my eyes were a crimson red that made me look very freaky.

"Wa, wha-t h-happened t-to me?"

_You got turned into a vampire DUH!_

"Ok I need to know what's going on around here and you GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

_Only if you drink the blood._

'sigh' "Ok you win, only if it gets you to go away."

TO BE CONTINUED

I hoped you liked it 

Please review it always makes me a happy person =)


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6

I opened the package in a bowl, grabbed a spoon, took a spoon full of blood and placed the spoon near my lips that was when I stopped.

_Come on your so close just drink it, except it you are a vampire after all._

"SHUT UP!"

_No_

"Yes"

_No_

"Yes"

_No_

"Yes-you-BLOODY-WELL-WILL"

Then I shoved the spoon of blood in my mouth and kept on drink it until the bowl was empty.

"There… It's done."

Even though the blood satisfied my hunger I felt like what I did was wrong.

_That feeling will pass _

"I though we made a deal."

_I won't be gone forever sooner or later you'll need me seras Victoria._

"Until then."

Once we departed I decided to exit the room and see if I could get things straight but what I didn't realise is that a dark shadow was following me.

The next bits going to be good and I'll try and make the chapter longer, I just didn't have enough time today.

Reviews are always welcome


	7. saving my life again

Chapter 7

I was walking down the hall and was lost.

"Which door?"

There where many, It was like a game were your pick a door and prepare for what lies in it. I looked left to right.

"Bloody hell."

I hung my head and leaned on a wall in defeat.

'Moan'

I looked to where that sound came and screamed

"ZOMBIES!"

There were about three of them and they were coming for me and I tried to run but one of my feet tripped me over onto the floor. They where so close and I was too scared to move so I closed my eyes and prepared for the worst.

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

What was that?

I opened my eyes and found the corpses on the floor.

"Huh?"

A rich sinister laugh echoed the room. I turned to the source and was confused and also amazed.

It was a man that I'd never seen before. He wore a red hat, yellow glasses, a red tie, red trench coat, black trousers and black combat boots.

He walked towards me and stopped when he came in front of me, then he knelt down to my level which made me get a better look at his face. He had black raven hair; I couldn't see his eyes as the glasses were blocking them and a well structured face.

Both of us stared at each other until another moaning sound appeared which made the male grin with excitement.

He slid out a silver gun from his coat pocket and shot the undead target.

"Where are they coming from?" I whispered but the man heard me and looked at me with his excitement expression.

"It seems we have company, get ready little one." He said.

I didn't reply I just stared at him remembering his low dark voice until a gloved hand appeared in front of my face.

"Come with me, I'm sure you'll have fun in what happens next." he said.

A sort of excitement started bubbling in my stomach. So I smiled, took his hand and was ready for action.

Sorry it took me so long to do this. I was expecting to do more but I'll save that for next chapter as we have a special someone coming in. 

**Warning there is a possibility that the rating might go up as there will be gruesome scenes ahead. But I haven't completely decided on that yet.**


	8. Becoming something different

Chapter 8

Lots of zombies started to come out of the doors (thank god I never went in any of them).

The man grinned while I looked blankly ahead.

"Shall we have some fun?" the man asked me.

"Err what do you mean by that?"

He then looked at me with a confused look.

"My dear doesn't your heart race for excitement when you look at these low class creatures."

Then he went close to my face and he reached his mouth to my ear and whispered

"Doesn't your mind scream for a fight…Seras Victoria" his voice tone changed to a dark husky sound for my name which made me shiver, but what he said was right. It's hard to explain but what he said was happening my heart was racing for excitement and I wanted to have a fight so bad however-

"What is your decision? Are you going to listen to your instincts or not?"

He then forced a mamba pistol into my hand which made my heart pump faster with delight.

"I-I."

_Dooooooo it_

_Dooooooo it _

Said the familiar, annoying voice in my head.

_Let yourself go and let the mind and heart do the moving, you'll enjoy it._

I decided to give in.

"Fine lets do this."

The man grinned and started to shoot at the mindless corpses. I was doing the same with the increase of power and thrill in me as I moved closer towards the creatures.

"Make sure you aim for the heart or the head."

I turned towards him with glowing red eyes and shouted

"YES SIR!"

I then turned back to the creatures and ran towards them. I was moving with incredible speed attacking, slashing, shooting and breaking. Blood sprayed everywhere, I laughed at the sight, it was glorious. Bodies laid dead everywhere and new ones arising. I just repeated my actions Again. Again. Again. I didn't stop. I was having to much fun enjoying the sight for ripped flesh, blood on me yes, YES MORE!

A hand gently touched my shoulder and because I was still high with energy and lust I immediately attacked it but before I could my body was trapped by something squeezing me not hard but in a more embrace way.

"Seras you were amazing but that is enough if you continue you'll loose yourself and it will be difficult to handle you so stop this now."

It was the strange man. Why was he doing this, I need to have more fun. I tried pushing him of me but he had and strong grip on me.

"THAT'S ENOUGH SERAS OBEY YOUR MASTER AT ONCE!" He shouted.

The room was silent. The creatures disappeared, the hall way was in a mess and standing in the middle of it was the man still holding me.

I started to calm down and relax in the man's arms. When he realised that I was back to my normal self he broke the embrace, lifted my chin to make me look at him and said

"You've made me proud seras."

Who is this man? Why does he care for me so much and why did say he was my master.

We both gazed at each other till.

"URG!" My eyes went wide. The fresh of my throat was burning in great pain.

I looked down to see part of a sliver blade with my blood running down it. I then collapsed on the floor.

The last thing I could remember was a voice saying

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust let the demons fear and tremble in the realm of the almightily god, amen."

TO BE CONTINUED

Sorry of the delay. My mind was a bit blank and I had STUPID H/W!


	9. Danger

Note to readers: As much as I love writing in first person (as seras), it's gets hard from time to time which means it takes longer for me to write the chapters and more waiting for you guys, so im not going to be writing like that anymore sorry.

Chapter 9

Seras was woken up by sounds of shooting. When she opened her eyes it took her a while for her to recognise what was happening because the loss of blood affected her eye sight but to her surprise she wasn't dead.

She could see her master fighting with a unknown man. From what she could see he had blond hair, green eyes, a long grey coat, a necklace that had a big white cross and two silver blades that look identical to the one in her neck.

HE WAS THE ONE WHO STABED HER!

Anger hit her. She wanted to get revenge on his man. Why did he do that to her. What he a arch enemy of her master? Or was he some insane crazy bastared?

Seras tried to get up but she felt to weak, all she could do was watch.

Seras master was shooting at the mad attacker while the he was aiming his blades at him. Seras on the other hand was worried about her master because if he was what she thought he was (a vampire) then her master needs to be careful as the crazy enemy looked like some sort of holy man.

After a while the fight froze as seras master had his gun to the head of his enemy and the enemy had one of his blades inside the vampires stomach.

"You put a blessing on that blade haven't you, you're a brave man father Anderson of the Iscariot organisation, but your also a fool."

Then he shot Anderson in the head.

Seras thought it was over so she called out to her master.

"Master are you alright."

He turned to her with a serious look on his face.

"That stupid little toy of his actually hurt. That could be a problem for us."

He then raised his hand to help her up but was taken by surprise as Anderson came back and stabbed him with 6 or 7 blessed blades.

Anderson laughed at the male vampire because of his weakness.

"A regenerator?" said the vampire

"Yes, I was designed to banish vile creatures like you and that bitch next to you."

Seras was pissed.

"Seras get back to your room now." Said her master in a angry voice.

"But-"

"NO BUTS G-"

Before he could finish he was trapped against a wall with lots of blessed blade pinning on him.

Anderson walked towards the vampire and got ready to strike his target.

SLICE!

Anderson swiftly sliced his blade across the vampires neck which made his head fly off in the process.

Seras watch the scene and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"MASTER!"

While the mad regenerator was laughing in victory.

The head rolled on the floor. The hat and glasses fell off so all you could see was his emotionless face and long jet black hair.

Seras grabbed the head and tried to get away from Anderson whilst he was focusing on the body of his enemy.

"This is the great Alucard? He's the powerful Nosferatu? He's nothing but a joke." Said Anderson looking at the 'dead' body. Then he noticed that the female vampire was not with him but what was left was a trail of blood.

"Well it seems that she is still able to crawl away but she's not far so I guess she doesn't have that long left before I send her to hell like I did to her master.

Anderson followed to trail of blood with a big grin on his face and said.

"I'm coming for you my little draculina."

TO BE CONTINUED!

Please review


	10. uh oh

Chapter 10

Seras was walking with difficultly. She still felt weak from the attack so she had to lean on the wall for support while her arms where busy holding the head of her master.

Seras looked at it and said.

"Master, I wish you would come back, I can't go into this world as a vampire if you're going to leave me so quickly and so…alone."

Red liquid started running down her eyes. She was crying. Why? Was she afraid, or was she sad?

"Im coming my little draculina." Said a familiar threatening voice.

Seras heart was thumping like crazy. She didn't know what do, except run but were?

_Attack him_

"What?"

_You know what I mean; you don't want to die do you?_

"B-but"

_STOP BEING A COWARD! You've been running all your life afraid of everything. You saw yourself in bloodlust do it again to save yourself and to get revenge for what he did to your master._

She was right.

Seras anger started to increase and her eyes started to glow.

When she turned around Anderson was right behind her. Sears was about to attack but was stopped by a loud angry voice."

"THAT IS ENOUGH!"

They both turned to the source of the voice. It was a woman. She had long blond hair, fierce blue eyes, a blue tie with a tiny cross, a green suit and a gun pointed at Anderson.

"What is the meaning of this Anderson why are you here?" the woman said.

"You don't have the authority to question a servant of god."

"That's enough! Return to Iscariot and tell Maxwell that Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing says if he has a problem with me or my organisation he does not go killing my…"

She then noticed seras and glared at her which made seras shake in fear.

"Who are you?" said Integra.

Seras shyly said

"S-Seras Victoria miss."

"That's sir to you." Spat Integra still glaring.

"O-Oh sorry…sir."

_Wow she's one stone bitch _

"Shut up." She whispered

"What was that?" Integra said with a harsh voice.

Seras froze with fright

_Uh oh you're in trouble now. See you in hell seras _

Seras growled which made Integra get angrier and seras saw.

"Sorry I wasn't doing take to you i…I wa-"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT, NO ONE TREATES ME WITH DISSRESPEACTE LIKE THAT."

Integra pointed a gun at seras.

"I should show you how i deal with people like you."

Seras hung her head down in sadness and said.

"Why does everyone want to kill me?"

Integra was still pointing the gun at seras until a gloved hand went on integras shoulder and a familiar voice appeared.

"I don't think that would b the right thing to do my master."

Seras head shoot up to see

"Master?"

He didn't look or speak he just except his kept his position until Integra pulled her gun down.

"Ahem"

All three people turned there heads around to Anderson who was leaning on a wall looking bored as hell.

"I thought I killed you?"

Alucard grinned

"You did in a way but failed… terribly."

Anderson growled then decided to leave and go back to the Vatican.

"We will meet again monster and next time I will kill you and send everyone you care about to hell with you."

Alucard chuckled

"You will never be able to kill me but I'll be waiting for your return so we can have some more fun."

When Anderson left Integra started to shout at Alucard.

"What happened between you and Anderson Alucard I need to know now AND!"

She turned to seras who was still shocked of her masters return and scared of Integra.

"Who is she?"

"Could we discuss this in your office?"

"Very well."

"Seras get back to your room now."

"Err ok."

Seras walked back to her room.

She checked to see if there was a bath because of what just happened seras thought a nice relaxing bath should calm her senses, and in luck there was one.

She ran the tap and wondered if there was any change of clothing around. She had a look in the wardrobe and to her surprise all her clothes for home were in it.

"This has to be one of the weirdest things I ever seen."

She took some changing clothes and got into the bath.

The hot water relaxed her completely, after that crazy event she needed to calm down. But the thing that kept on bugging her was how her master became back when he was beheaded. Vampires can die in decapitation… WAIT! The head. It disappeared some time after Anderson was about to attack her however how could Alucard resurrect himself? Was he not like a regular vampire? Seras shook her head and decided to think about that for another time, right now she needed to relax.

To be continued.

What will happen next will seras find out what type of vampire Alucard really is? Will she like it? 

Please review 


	11. A lie of the truth

IM SOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING PLEASE FORGIVE ME I had lots of exams that were driving me to insanity (like alucards insanity). On with the story.

Chapter 11

After a few weeks Seras was starting to fit in hellsing. She did have trouble drinking blood but that passed as she accepted that it had to be done. Seras gets along with Walter well as he treats her with kindness and is like a friend to her.

Seras missions were always complete and Integra was pleased with that, except for the troops that go on the missions with her as they gave her no respect, it was mostly because of 'a vampire working at hellsing'.

However during the few weeks seras hasn't seen or heard of her master. On the missions he hasn't shown up and Integra and Walter haven't talked about him in seras presence, so where can he be?

Present day

"So this is your mission for today officer Victoria, eliminate a pack of ghouls in the Queensway Station, failure is no an option for this mission, but as you always complete your missions I'm sure this will be no problem. Then report back to me when you've done th-"

Integra just notice that seras had a blank expression on her face which means she might have not been listing

"Officer Victoria please says you've listened to the instructions I've just given you."

Seras didn't reply and still had that blank expression on her face.

"OFFICER VICTORIA ARE YOU LISTEING!"

Then Seras snapped out of her state of blankness.

"Sorry Sir, I did hear everything loud and clear, I just had something on my mind."

Integra lifted and eyebrow in sudden interest

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"Well I was wondering were my master is because I haven't seen and herd from him since…I think when Anderson attacked us."

Integra turned her back to the girl and stared outside the window. That conversation she had with alucard after Andersons attack appeared in her mind.

_Flashback_

_Integra turned to seras who was still in shock of her master's return and scared of Integra._

"_Who is she?" questioned Integra _

"_Can we discuss this in your office master" said alucard _

"_Very well."_

"_Seras go back to your room, now." _

"_Err, ok."_

_Seras went back to her room and Alucard and Integra went to her office._

_Integra closed the door and went to her desk._

"_So, tell me alucard who is that girl."_

"_Her name is seras Victoria; I made her into a vampire and brought her back to hellsing."_

_Integra's eyes widened in shock then they turned into a icy glare._

"_You made that girl A VAMPIRE! YOU STUPID, CRAZY CREATURE, WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING?" _

_Alucard did not give any sort reply, which got Integra madder._

"_Don't you dare toy with my patience alucard, if you don't give me an answer I will throw the girl out of this place to sizzle in the sun."_

_Alucard gave a dark glare to Integra, and started to explain._

"_While I was out in my mission yesturday I went passed a church and heard a bang. I thought it was the target so I checked it out. When I got there all I saw was the girl lying on the floor with blood all over her."_

_Integra lifted an eyebrow._

"_So she was just a snack to you?"_

_Alucard put his hand up._

"_Let me finish, the girl was clearly dying but I felt a great strength of power inside of her that I've never felt in a human before, so I thought she could be useful to hellsing and that's when I turned her."_

_Silence covered the room. Alucard stared at his master and Integra was thinking of what alucard just said._

"_Perhaps your right Alucard, maybe she could be useful to Hellsing. The only thing I don't understand is that why do you care for this girl?"_

_Alucard made a loud growl._

"_I do NOT care for the girl, I only see her as handy weapon for Hellsing." _

_Integra smiled._

"_Make sure you only feel that way, I wouldn't like to see you getting… attached to her."_

_A grin formed on his face._

"_What makes you think that? I'm a monster remember I don't have those…emotions."_

_Integra nodded._

"_You are dismissed servant."_

_Alucard gave a bow and disappeared into the darkness._

_End of flashback_

Integra turned back to Seras

"He's properly wondering around somewhere. Don't worry about him, just focus on your mission and report back to me when you're done."

"Yes sir."

Seras exited the hellsing manor and started to make her way to Queensway Station.

"I really hope my master is ok." She thought.

Alucard was in his room when he heard her thoughts. He gave out a smile and whispered

"Seras."

Sorry that there's very little AxS together in this chapter but there will be more in the next I promise. I haven't had any reviews since chapter 8 so could you please review and tell me what you think or what i could improve.


	12. In the station

Chapter 12

Seras made her way inside the station and it was deserted.

"Oh god I hope the ghoul's did attack any of the humans."

"Seras this is Walter can you hear me, are in the station yet?."

She looked at her radio and replied back to it.

"Yes Walter I hear you loud and clear and im in the station, do you have any information about the ghouls in the station? Have they attacked anyone?"

"Not to my knowledge, I've only been informed that everyone got evacuated by the hellsing soldiers before you arrived. There is about 20 or more ghouls in there but that should be ok for you."

Small moaning sounds creped out one of the tunnels.

"I think I've found them."

"I'll be in contact if you need anything."

"Thanks Walter, over and out."

She tucked the radio in one for her belt pockets, and then approched the targets.

She got her gun ready and ran to attack.

….

After a while, a pile of torn, bloody dead corpses were only what was left.

Seras looked at them with no expression on her face.

"These corpses where once humans. Im sure they all had a family. They could have been brothers, sisters, sons, daughters …husbands and wife's. and...and i've just killed them."

Her eyes blazed with fury while crushing the gun with her vampire strength.

"There must of been a way for me to prevent this from happening...these poor poeple did'nt have to become mindless creatures."

Seras unexpecdedly heard a crowd of humans coming very near.

"SHIT! What are they doing here I thought the hellsing soldiers evacuated them all? I need to get out of here."

But unfortunately her body felt very weak to move. Her eyes widen in fear. The people were coming closer and what was worse is that seras could smell their sweet blood and it became dangerously intoxicating.

She couldn't kill them…could she?

NO! That would be terrible.

"_would it? humans kill animals for food, it would make a differnce for you."_

"Shut up, I don't need your irritating advice" she whispered.

"_But you know im right."_

"No_,_ your wrong I just need to controll it." Her breaths turned heavy and she could hear each beat for her heart becoming louder like it was screaming for her.

The crowd of humans started to notice the girl and thought she might be having a fit or something.

A girl with red hair, emerald green eyes, and a indigo coloured dress went towards seras.

"Umm excuse me miss are you ok? You don't seem to look so well."

Seras looked at her with fear.

"GET AWAY FROM ME ALL OFF YOU. NOW!"

"Oh great, we found a mad person." said one of the males in the crowd.

Seras tried to back away from the red headed female but the girl was unaware of what could happen if she got to close to the vampire.

"Please, don't worry we can help you. My name is Emily, what is yours?"

The vampire did answer mostly because it wasn't any of her business to know but also because two strong pairs of heads rested on both her shoulders.

"I've been looking for you my dear Seras." said a dark silky voice which make seras jump as she knew exactly who that was.

It was her master.

Thank goodness she thought.

He had his usual clothing on except his hat and glasses where missing; he also had a warm friendly smile on his face. (which was very rare for him)

"Do you know her?"The human girl asked alucard.

"Yes, she is a…relative of mine. Now if you excuse us we need to be heading home."

Alucard put a protective arm around seras shoulder and they both walked away until they where out of sight from the humans. That was when Alucard pushed seras to a wall and used both his hands to trap her in front of him.

Seras looked at him with a confused face however when she saw his angry expression she wasn't confused anymore.

"Seras, do you have any idea what would have happened if I didn't come and sort out your problem?" he said in a harsh voice.

"M-master you d-don't understand the soldiers were suppose to evacuate all the people, they just caught me by surprise."

Alucard growled

"I should punish you seras."

She pressed her head firmly against the wall as alucards face was coming close to hers. However he stopped when he was an inch away from her and said

"But just this once I will let you off as this wasn't entirely your fault."

She sighed in relief

"T-thank you, master."

"But i need teach you to control your blood lust because its becoming a problem and I know its going to get worse if I don't help you."

She nodded in agreement.

"Master?"

"yes?"

"I've have'nt seen you in a while, where have you been? walter and Sir Integra have never spoken about you and...i got worried."

They both stared at each other in silence.

Seras was stunned by the beauty of her masters eyes they had many swirls of colours; blood red, amber and hints of gold. They held many emotions amusement, surprise, annoyance, and

"We'd better go." alucard whispered.

He moved slightly away from her and created a portal to send both vampires back to Hellsing.

Before seras went in she thought of the last emotions she saw in alucards eyes

Sorrow and pain

TBC

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)


	13. Arguments, teaching, and arguments

_Italic=_alucards thoughts.

Chapter 13

Both vampires arrived back at hellsing, only Seras didn't feel so good after the travel.

"Master, I don't feel so good." she then clutched her tummy as it started to rumble in a slight pain.

Alucard chuckled which made seras glare at him.

"Don't worry liitle one, that only happens when you've experience your first teleportation travel. You're stomach will get use to it when I teach you how to teleport, someday."

He then reached out one of his hand's to Seras.

"Come, we are going to do a little activity." he grinned

This had seras feeling uncomfortable on whether to take his hand or run for her life.

"Err, might I ask what this 'little activity' is?"

Alucard still had the grin on his face as this little girl amused him so much.

"If you really want to know I'm going to teach you how to control your blood lust, what did you think it was going to be about little one?"

She stood there in silence and glared at Alucard which made him laugh because Seras could try to look angry and scary but she actualy look cute.

"Let's stop making faces and lets go little one." He started to walk off but Seras stayed in her position.

'Growl' "Stop calling me little one I'M NOT A STUPID KID!"

Alucard stopped walking.

_This girl is really something. I have high hopes for her. There's something about her I…just can't describe._

"MASTER!"

He snapped out of his thoughts and turned back to Seras.

"I know you're not a stupid kid, I just like to call you names because I find it fun. Now let's go where wasting time, sunrise is going to start in an hour."

"coming." she groaned.

(In Alucards room.)

The two vampires where standing in the middle of the dark creepy room.

"Now there are two ways to get into blood lust...

Number 1. Your mind becomes intoxicated by the smell of blood and it drives you to crave massive amounts of blood.

And...

number2. Your anger takes over your mind, you feel like you want to destroy everything in your way, you have a huge desire for blood and be warned that this can consume your mind. I remeber a time when i became like that and integra had to put a bullet though my head to make me unconsious, then she ordered me to be locked in my room for a month."

This made seras shiver.

"Since we won't have much time tonight and it will be safer, I'm going to teach you number 1."

"Err, i think both are higly dangerous."

"No, the second is the most dangerous, i'll be able to control you in the first one."

"I-I'm not sure about doing this tonight master, after all you did say we don't have much time and I do still feel a little sick from that travel so could we possibly skip the lesson tomorrow night?"

Alucard growled in annoyance.

"Stop behaving like a weak, pathetic coward if you continue behaving like that I will punish you. And if you still carry on I'll end your life like these past few weeks never happened."

Seras froze for a moment before muttering something.

"What was that?"

"Oh, it's nothing master."

"No, I want to know what you said."

"Well…I'm beginning to think having this vampire life is not right for me, and maybe I should have died back at that church."

Alucard got pissed off on what Seras said, he got out his jackal and pushed it in a hard force on her chest which made her walk backwards until she hit her back against a wall. Alucard glared dangerously at his fledgling.

"I could kill you now and have no regrets, is that what you want Seras Victoria?"

_Although it would be dissapointing to kill a girl with great expectations._

He could see she was looking at the gun in fear of getting shot for the second time in her life/undead life.

"I didn't save your life and turn you for nothing, but if you gladly want me to take your life this very moment then I will not hesitate to pull the trigger." he snapped.

Seras looked at him in shock.

"You were the one who saved me that night?"

"…Yes."

"Why, tell me."

Alucard put his gun back in his pocket then walked towards his throne like chair. Once he sat down, he told his fledging to leave his room however she didn't listen to him, she only kept asking the male vampire why did he save her that night when she thought all her hope had left her but the no life king didn't answer.

"Please master I beg of you. Please tell me."

"Go back to your room Seras, If you disobey my order once more you will be punished." he threatened.

She sighed in defeat and left Alucard alone.

Once she got out, seras ran to her room with uncontrollable bloody tears sliding down her cheeks.

To be continued...

**I NEED REVIEWS PEOPLE! If I don't then I will think no one is reading the story anymore, therefore I will not continue it. **

**I like writing this story but what's the point of doing a story no one reads anymore...it kinda makes me sad. **


	14. To be loved in return

_HOPE YOU ENJOY!_

_Italic=Seras dream and Alucards thoughts_

Chapter 14

The door burst open; Seras ran to her bed and cried herself to sleep.

_(Dream)_

_A strong sent hit Seras nose it smelt like leather…that's a little weird. She tried to open her eyes but failed from lack of strength. The last thing she tried to do was get up but what felt like a hand pressed her back down. Since she could do nothing she just laid on what ever she was on. It felt soft and silky. _

_But what was going though her mind was who was there? _

_Cool, smooth fingers started to caress her check it felt relaxing and peaceful._

_Nu se tem, în condiţii de siguranţă dvs (don't be afri__ad your safe.) said a dark voice._

Seras awoke from the dream.

"Was that master?"

"What was me Seras?"

From surprise Seras screamed and banged her head on the coffin lid by accident. 'Ouch'.

"Master what are you doing in my coffin?" while rubbing her sore head.

"Do i have to give an answer for everything?" He replied in an annoyed tone.

She turned her back to him so he couldn't see the hurt look on her face.

"You might not believe me when i tell you this, I came to apologise about what happened earlier."

Alucard looked at Seras, she wasn't moving and wasn't saying anything.

"Seras?"

"That nice of you master however I would like to be alone for a moment so could you please leave.

He heard the sadness in her voice and he knew he was the one who made her feel this way.

Alucard put a hand on Seras shoulder and pulled her to make her roll her over to his side so he could get a look at her but when he did she was curled up into a little ball.

"Seras…"

"Please go, master Alucard."

He heard her but didn't listen.

Alucard grabbed Seras and squeezed her on his chest by he rapped his arms around her tightly like she was the last thing precious to him. Unexpectedly he felt her shaking in his arms and felt a bit of wetness on his shirt.

_Was she crying_? He thought.

Alucard lifted Seras face from his chest and made her look at him. He was right she was crying. Her crimson eyes where glistening with tears and her cheeks where stained in red as well.

He questioned himself to why he was being so caring to her. It was like his body wasn't listening to his mind.

_Why do I have this strange emotion every time I look at those sad eyes for hers?_

_Am I becoming soft?_

_That's ridiculous, me, becoming soft, me of all people, that could never happen._

_Then what is this feeling?_

_I've never felt something like this in…a long time._

Seras stared at Alucard. He looked very lost in his thoughts.

"Master?"

Alucard looked at her once again.

"Seras I'm…sorry that I made you feel upset, if you want to know why I saved you that night then you have the right to know."

A small smile formed on her petite mouth.

"yes i would."

Suddenly she felt Alucards lips press against her own. At frist it was a shock but after a bit she strated to kiss back. Seras knew that she was'nt thinking straight but something inside her her told her to relax and give in, her mouth opened so his tongue could play with hers. The passion increased, her arms rapped around his neck so that she could pull herself closer to him. Alucards arms where in two different positions one was holding her waist and the other was reaching up to her face so that his hand could caress it. His fingers felt like feathers as they where so light and soft against her skin, it made her giggle like a little girl which broke the kiss and made Alucard confused to why she was doing that.

Seras continued to giggle which soon turned into a laugh then a laughing fit that made her face flop against her pillow in silliness. Alucard stared at Seras and didn't say a word till she controlled herself. After what felt like forever Seras laughter stopped, her face slowly rising from the pillow to face the male vampire who properly thinks shes lost it.

"Would you care to tell me what all that was?"

"your fingers, they tickle."

_Was that it? 'sigh' She can be very childish sometimes._

_Sorry master but i cant help the way i am._

he grinned at her little sentence.

"So was, that your answer to my question?" Seras asked.

"I would have thought it looked pretty obvious, i do recall a certain someone joining in the little moment."

Seras blushed, it was a good thing there wasnt mush light in the coffin so he couldn't see it.

"Master, I never thought you would care for me that way."

'sigh' "I could'nt show you that kind of affection earlier because Integra wouldn't aloud me to. She doesnt want me to get 'that close' to you, still i managed to convinced her that i have no feelings of that kind to you because...well a person like me shouldn't deserve an emotion like that."

This made Seras feel very sad for Alucard. She knew he was crazy and sometimes harsh but anyone could be like that if people thought they where a...umm...

"Master don't think like that, i know people don't think of you as the nicest person in the world but that doesn't mean your not capable of love."

"...Love...i knew that once, but it was taken away from me. Snatched and destroyed. I never wanted to feel it again until now."

"Was it someone close to your heart?"

"Something like that. When i was captured by Integras father he held someone that was very dear to me and he gave me a choice, i join him, become his slave and he will let the person i cared about live or she dies. I surprisingly agreed to join him but realised he didn't keep to his side of the deal and killed her however that was after i joined so i couldn't leave. I'll only be free if integra dies and if she doen't have a child."

"Im so sorry master."

He smiled and said

"Its past i shouldn't think about it, the memory will fade away and will be forgoten one day and Integra won't live forever, i will get my freedom when the time comes."

Seras rapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest.

"I hope you do get your freedom master you deserve it."

Alucard looked at her little form and lightly laughed, he held her in his arms and they both stayed together in silence.

**OK thats about it for this chapter, please forgive me if there are any mistakes. I'll try to update again soon but it depends on how busy i am.**

**Don't for get to review :)**


	15. How the master treats her servant

Chapter 15

Seras awoke from her peacefully slumber and felt so warm, she didn't know why till she opened her eyes and saw the sleeping face for the nosferatu next to her.

Seras couldn't help but smile that this beautiful sight. The light shone on the right angles that showed the well structured features for his face, it almost made him look…angelic.

His expression was so graceful and calm, that it was sort of hard to picture this face in anger or blood lust.

Seras then felt arms around her waist that obviously belonged to Alucard, she didn't mind them it actually enjoyed this simple closeness between them, it made her feel safe.

She moved closer to him and nuzzled her face in the crook of his neck. She then felt his arms pull her body to his.

"Master? You awake?" she whispered.

"Sort of." He mumbled.

Alucard cracked open a crimson eye to look at his dear fledgling snuggled on him. This made him smile.

But soon he got a tingle in his hand which made him make a low growl.

It was his master. What the hell does she want?

"Seras I have to go."

Alucard gently pushed seras of him, climbed out the coffin and went to the door but seras grabbed one of his arms to make him stop.

"Its Integra isn't it. Why wont that woman leave you alone for one night, just…I don't know, make up an excuse, say you're ill."

Alucard burst out laughing.

"My dear seras vampires don't get sick; we are dead creatures so viruses and any sort of illness don't effect us in anyway. Also Integra already knows this from what her fathers taught her."

"But still I don't want you to go."

Alucard lifted up her chin to make her look at him.

"I'll be back soon I promise."

Then his lip crushed into hers. Seras locked her arms around his neck and Alucards locked his around her waist. The kiss was so loving that it was sort of sad that the moment was ruined by a sudden struck of pain in Alucard hand.

"AAHHH" he cried out and dropped to his knees clutching his hand.

"Oh my god, Master are you ok?" Seras looked at her master in panic.

He didn't reply.

"Master say something."

"…I'm… fine, this isn't the first time it's happened, I should have been more careful."

"Tha-that wasn't your first time, your mean it's happened more that once?"

"Im afraid so."

He took off his left glove hand that had the hellsing symbol. Seras eyes widened in horror on what she saw. His skin was burned. Some chunks of flesh look like they had been torn and bitten off. It was mostly a bloody red with bits of rough dark brown marks.

"M-Master."

Alucard sighed.

"When I was first captured by Van Hellsing he tortured me and did experiments on my hands to make the seal work. The scratches and bite marks are my doing because the Side effects of the experiments cause my skin to burn for days and nights, it made me want to rip my skin off but of course I have healing powers so my skin grew back but the pain didn't end for a long period of time.

When the seal started to work I had no idea what the consequences would be if I disobeyed him. I remember that I was still so full of rage to what he did to me so I never obeyed his orders. He told me I'd regret it and it did.

It's been I while since Integra had to do it to me thankfully she only does it if I only ignore important orders which means I must go."

Alucard disappeared into the wall leaving seras alone.

_You know what I'd do?_

"Not really, why are you here i thought you'd disappeared for good?"

_Aww that's not very nice I only came here to give you a little bit of my…guidance._

"To be honest I don't want any of your so called 'guidance' So bugger off."

_You're only upset because of what that bitch Integra did to Alucard. _

"Shut up you don't know anything."

_Oh I know a lot, didn't I say I am you? I know everything you know and feel._

"You also said you're not me."

_That's because I don't posses your innocence I am…how do I put this? Your darker side. I'm your hate._

"Go away."

_your lust,_

"Shut UP!"

_your-"_

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" Seras screamed.

The petite girl fell on the floor and started weep.

"G-go away, please."

'_Sigh' I wasn't trying to make you sad, I was only telling you the facts. Every vampire has a dark side to them. _

"I DON'T CARE! You keep on giving me these thoughts and feelings I don't want and leave Sir Integra alone, I know she isn't the best person in the world but she not all that bad."

_You silly girl, do you have any idea on how she treats alucard? He's a slave to her, a dog who has to obey the orders. _

"She, she…I… she would'nt treat him that badly, I'm sure she has more respect for him than what you think."

_Correction what YOU think!_

"…Me."

_YES! deep inside yourself I know you think of that, you think about if your poor master is happy in this place? Well he's told you himself that he wants his freedom so he must hate the way his master treats him._

"If your right then what do you purpose I do."

_Well if it were me I'd give her a piece of my mind but since I know your not up to that type of thing just go and check on what their up to._

"You mean spy."

_Sort of but it's for a good reason._

"I suppose I could."

Seras got off the floor and left her room. When she arrived at Sir Integra's office Seras could hear shouting and It sounded like Integra's voice.

**TBC **

Sorry I had to stop there but I hope you liked this chapter. The next should have a little more action then this chapter. Until then take care of yourselves. 

P.S Sorry for the long wait I had stressing exams and I've still got more coming 'sigh':(

Reviews are welcome. 


	16. No one has the power

Chapter 16

"DON'T YOU DARE GIVE ME THAT DISRESPECT SERVANT, YOU DO AS I SAY AND THAT'S FINAL! IF I SEE ONE MORE WORD OUT OF THAT VILE MOUTH OF YOURS I'LL HAVE YOU BANISHED BACK IN THE CELLAR FOR 50 YEARS."

Seras didn't know whether to knock or run away.

_Look through the key hole._

"Bu-"

_Just do it._

Seras bent over the key hole and had a look. She could'nt see much, she could mostly see Integra who was standing and looking down at something with pure hate in her eyes (if she could see them).

"what the…'gasp'

Seras looked down to where Integra was looking to find her master on the floor with smoke coming from his chest and Integra's shoe firmly pressing down on it making Alucard grunt.

_Wow looks like I was right she is a bitch._

Seras eyes started to glow bright red with rage.

"How **dare** **she**." Seras hissed in a deep tone voice.

She began to twist to doorknob but with her vampire strength she was very close to crushing it into pieces.

Integra froze and looked at the door to see the knob slowly twisting and also hearing the knob make a cracking sound. Alucard didn't bother to look as he was concentrating more on his wounded chest (Integra shot him with silver bullets) and Integra's foot on it.

"What is going on Alucard?"

"I don't know master."

Then the door swinged open revealing a very pissed off Seras Victoria, her whole body glistening with bright crimson mixed with darkness, this made both the human and no life king's eyes widen in surprise.

"**Get off my master NOW!" Seras screamed at Integra.**

Integra glared at Seras.

"What is wrong with you Victoria? Snap out of this foolishness."

Seras grinned and started to cackle. It made Integra shiver.

"**Im foolish you say? I'm sure you'd not be saying that if I had my hand around your neck."**

"You wouldn't dare."

Seras immediately went for Integra. Her speed was so fast it was like a bullet. She grabbed Integra's throat and smashed her into a wall.

"**HA! I told you so, you worthless human, you're not even worth living, your LIFE IS POINTLESS."**

Integra couldn't move she could only wheeze and stare into those scarlet eyes that held fury, hate and a hint of sadness.

"A-A-Alu-card" Integra weakly called out. Seras grinned.

"**Oh how the mighty have fallen. Miss Integra Farbrook Wingates Hellsing calling out to her servant to help while she is under his fledglings wrath, pathetic. My master would never help you, would you my master?"**

Seras was about to turn her head towards her master until she felt something mental at the back of her head.

"**Master?"**

"Seras you will do as I tell you do or you'll find three bullets at the back of your skull understand?"

"**Y-Ye**s."

"I want you to let go of Integra's throat and go back to your room and stay there till I come for you."

"**But** Master?"

"Do you understand Seras Victoria?" He growled.

"...Yes...My Master."

Seras glared at Integra before dropping her on the floor and left the room.

'Cough', 'cough', 'cough' "A-Alucard" said Integra.

Alucard looked at his master with no emotion.

"You will punish that girl, she will no go on without a painful, memorable punishment!"

Alucard said nothing. He only nodded in response.

"AND! I'll be watching. I want to watch her suffer the consequences on what happens when she doesn't behave in the correct manner and tries to kill the leader of Hellsing."

"Master i-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH SERVANT! My orders are clear and final. It will happen tomorrow night as I'm to tried now, understood?"

"Yes."

"Good, now go." Integra waved her hand in a dismiss way to her servant.

In Seras room.

Seras was in her coffin_/_bed shaking like a leaf.

"What have I done? What have I done? What have I done?" she kept on questioning herself till her master appeared and tapped on her coffin.

"Get up Seras." Alucard growled.

"Master I'm so sorry for what I did to Integra, I didn't mean anything, I just-"

"Lost control? Unleashed the darkness within you again? That is why I was going to teach you on how to control it. NOW GET OUT!" Alucard shouted.

Seras slowly lifted the lid to see her master's angry face staring back at her, it made her gulp as she knew that she was in trouble.

Alucard pulled her by the collar and pushed her hard against the cold, stone wall.

"You IDIOT! Do you not know the consequences of what's going to happen now and what might of happened if you actually killed her?"

Seras was in too much shock to respond.

"Integra could have ordered me to kill you and I wouldn't of had any power to disobey that order. You're extremely lucky that she has only told me to punish you and that I must do."

Seras froze.

"However since the sun is about to come up and Integra is quite tried from this little 'issue' she has told me to do it tomorrow and she will be watching to whole thing." When Alucard finished talking he let go of Seras collar and she dropped to the floor in a thud.

Alucard turned away from her and was just about to disappear but his head got kick by a great force sending him into a wall.

It was Seras. She lost her anger again.

Alucard slowly got up from the floor, rubbed the back of his head and was grinning.

"I never expected you Seras of all people to hit me."

"You call me the Idiot? I think I'm looking at the one who is bounded by that stupid Cow whos a so called woman."

This made Alucard loose his grin and snarl at her.

"You're pushing it Seras don't think I wont hurt you just because of what happened that pervious night."

"I don't care, you shouldn't be treated like that I hate seeing you like a disrespected slave."

Seras ran up to him in vampire speed and started to hit him while he tried to block her moves. Alucard found a way to grab both of her arms and pull her into his chest, locking his arms and shadows around her petite body.

"Deal with it Seras, that is who I am in this organisation and no one has the power to change that not god, the devil or you!" He shouted.

His words made seras stop struggling. She stood there breathing heavily.

"I-I know but then… Who does?" She whispeared.

"No one. But that doesn't mean she'll live forever."

He looked down to see her stiffly on his chest while he still had his arms and shadows wrapped around her. Alucard decided to let go of Seras. She walked over to her coffin and laid on it with her back turned to her Master.

"Goodnight Master."

"Good day Seras Victoria."

Hope you liked it, see you next chapter ;)

Reviews are welcome.


	17. The punishment

_Italics=_flashback

Chapter 17

The sun set itself to sleep and the moon rose with all it silver glowing glory. A new night but unfortunately not a nice one.

Seras awoke and opened the lid of her bed**/**coffin. She walked toward the table that had a bucket of ice and a blood packet with it. Seras didn't feel like eating today but she knew that if she didn't drink now she'd properly regret it later, she didn't want her night becoming worse than it already is.

"I know I deserve it but…what makes me frightened is that I know it's not going to be…"

'Knock', 'knock'

Seras looked at the door and shook her head from her fearful thoughts.

"Come in."

The door opened revelling Walter.

"Oh, hello Walter how may I help you?"

"Good evening Mss Victoria." He smiled but Seras knew he was not looking like himself.

"Are you ok Walter?"

He sighed.

"Sir Integra informed me about what happen."

Seras hung her head down.

"Oh, err, is there a possibility that she told you about what's going to happen to me."

"...Yes."

Her head shot up to met his.

"Please tell me Walter."

He didn't say anything.

"Walter please it's making me very worried."

"I think you should find out for yourself. All I can do is tell you to be strong and brave."

Seras froze.

"W-Walter stop it you are actually scaring me now."

"My apologises Miss Victoria I didn't mean to scare you but I'm just trying to support you. I know what you did was to only protect your master but-"

"I know, I know he told me that there was nothing I could do about it he is a servant and will always be until she dies."

"Yes, well until then try to act a little kinder to sir Integra."

She gave him a 'are you out of your mind' look.

"I know she can be quite…tough around people but I've been with her since her father died and Integra and I are more like family now."

"Yeah that's because your human and you act like a father towards her, of course she's going to give you kindness and respect."

Walter smiled and gently put a hand on her shoulder.

"That may be but if you give her some respect and kindness then I'm sure she'll treat you differently."

"Walter that's not the point you should have seen her. She looked at master with pure hatred I wonder what happened between them two."

_Integra's office _

_Alucard fazed into the office._

"_You wanted to see me my Master?" Questioned Alucard._

"_Yes Alucard what took you so long?"_

_He grinned._

"_I was a little distracted."_

"_Was it the girl?"_

_His grin faded._

"_Are you becoming soft with her Alucard? I thought you said you where incapable of those emotions." She teased._

"_You know the answer to that." _

"But _I want to hear it from you."_

"_Are you jealous master?"_

_She glared at him._

"_Excuse me?"_

"_I said are you jealous?" His voice of tone became serious._

"_Why would I be jealous?"_

"_Because I turned her into a vampire and not you."_

_Her glare softened._

"_Alucard we've talked about this, don't go there again."_

"_Then why do you question me about my feelings for her?"_

"_Alucard I-"_

"_Tell me."_

"_It just."_

"_Is it because you have feelings for me?"_

_This enraged Integra._

"_Shut that mouth of yours Alucard."_

"_No."_

_She got her gun out and in a sudden flash Alucard was on the floor with bullet holes, smoke coming out his chest and Integra was leaning over him and had her foot pressed on his chest._

_"__DON'T YOU DARE GIVE ME THAT DISRESPECT SERVANT, YOU DO AS I SAY AND THAT'S FINAL! IF I SEE ONE MORE WORD OUT OF THAT VILE MOUTH OF YOURS I'LL HAVE YOU BANISHED BACK IN THE CELLAR FOR 50 YEARS."_

"I wonder" Seras muttered.

"What was that Miss Victoria?"

"Oh, it's nothing Walter."

"Very well, I'd better be going so I'll see you later Miss Victoria."

"Bye Walter."

Walter closed the door behind him.

"I only hope Alucard won't be too rough with her." he whispered.

5 minutes later.

Seras heard something in her room. It was like a faint whisper but she couldn't make out what it said.

"Hello is someone there?"

Unexpectedly Seras felt something covered her mouth and she started to panic but it only ended up with her collapsing into what felt like arms.

**Warning! viewers may not like some of the things that will go on in this next scene.**

Darkness was what only Seras saw.

What happened?

Why did she collapse?

"It is time Seras." Said a muffled, dark voice it sounded familiar.

"A-Alucard? Is that you?" Seras call out. She felt so weak like all her blood had been drained.

Her eye sight had become clearer, she saw her arms and legs shaking in pain of the silver chains that where keeping her hold. Her chest was on a wooden table leaving her back exposed.

She could hear faint, slow foot steps echoing in her ears.

Her face looked up to see the no life vampire standing next to her weak body. His appearance was different this time; he didn't have the hat, glasses and trench coat. He had a loose white shirt, black trousers and black boats. Most of his wild, raven hair was covering his face but she knew that his features would have anger.

"Your punishment starts now!" He spat out

His face became visible as his hair floated out of his face. His eyes wide and blazed with fury and a chilling grin formed on his face. He looked like some sort of psycho.

Seras had no choice but to look at his terrifying gaze and what was worse was that he was coming closer to her.

"W-what h-happened to you Alucard?"

"SILENCE! You will only call me Master."

His lips came close to her ear and whispered.

"Enjoy my little draculina." He purred at the last word before pouring a glass of holy water on her back.

Her eyes widened and she let out a shriek. The holy water burnt through the material on her back and damaged her skin.

"Oh, screaming already? Your so weak." Alucard chuckled coldly.

Seras tried to get up but it felt like the silver chain's where pulling her down even more and because of the striking stinging it gave on her ankles and wrists she didn't dare get up again.

"Alucard make her suffer." some one called out.

Seras looked to where the voice had come from to see Integra standing in the darkness with one of her Smokey cigarettes.

"I-Integra? W-hat the hell?"

"Do you now regret your actions Victoria?"

"N-ever! you still disgust me even now the way you treat my master I bet you've ordered him to act like this to m-"

Alucard grabbed a handful of Seras hair that made Seras whimper and punched her face causing blood to dribble down her mouth. She was luckly he didnt break her jaw with such force.

"Do not ever speak to my master with such disrespect and just for that…"

He flashed a psychotic grin.

"You will pay."

He suddenly sank his long fangs into her neck which went through her veins and muscles.

"AHHHHHH!" Seras high pitched scream echoed through the whole room.

His bite went deeper and deeper only to cause seras to scream and make choking sounds.

When it was over he ripped his fangs out of her neck causing large holes in her neck, more blood and pain. Surely this would have been enough punishment for poor seras but it wasnt enough to satisify Integra.

"More Alucard." said Integra coldly.

"Yes... master."

A sliver whip with spike formed in Alucards hand.

Seras looked up at him in horror.

"Master please…don't."

His Psycho grin widened.

"You should of thought of that before you attacked my Master."

"Master you don't care about her so why do this?"

"I've told this time and time again. I can't disobey her orders."

He then raised the whip and just before Seras could get ready for it the whip made a swift, raw, swipe on Seras back.

"AHHHH! MASTER STOP IT!"

He didn't listen. Alucard kept on striking his fledging, every hit brought a new, agonizing pain. Seras screamed, cried and begged for him to stop but he never paid attention to her. It must have been an hour or more before he finished. After he had ended his little lesson she was unconscious but her body was shaking.

"Alucard take Seras back to her room and clean her up." Integra told Alucard before she left the room.

Alucard stared at Seras body. Her back was covered in blood, smoke and marks from the whipping. Some parts of her neck was healed but no all of it.

He cleaned her back and put a bandage around her neck then gently picked her up and teleported to her room. Seras was carefully put into her coffin and tucked in.

"Forgive me my dear Seras." Alucard whispered. He gave her a soft kiss on the forehead and disappeared into the darkness to let the little draculina rest.

**TBC**

I hope that wasn't to extreme for you but I did give a warning. 

If you do review please be gentle with comments.

Until we meet again take care of yourselfs


	18. Recover

_Italics= flashbacks + mind talk _

Chapter 18

Alucard arrived in his room and couldn't control his anger and sadness any longer. He started to roar and smash everything that was in sight.(But not his precious coffin)

"DAMN YOU INTEGRA HELLSING!"

The male vampire fell to the floor in exhaustion.

"Please forgive me Seras." He whispered in their mind connection.

xxxxxxxxx

The petite Seras slowly opened her weak eyes.

"Master?"

_Please forgive me Seras. _His voice held such pain and hurt but I didn't change her new, feelings towards him after what he did to her.

She was now a very upset and confused girl. She cared about her master but how could he have been so…monstrous to her. She wondered what her back must of looked like after she collapsed.

Seras pulled the lid off her coffin and was about to craw out but she suddenly got a wave of pain and cried out in shock.

She slowly got back to her original position to hopeful stop some of the pain in her back.

Uncontrollable tears flowed down her cheeks and she started to weep silently.

xxxxxxxxxx

Alucard suddenly felt something. Was it Seras? Is she ok? He wondered if he should go to her and see if she is ok but she might be sleeping.

"Oh what the hell I'll just take a look."

He fazed though his room.

"Seras?"

Her head shot toward Alucards direction.

"GET AWAY!" She screamed.

With all her might and strength she pushed herself out of the coffin and wobbly ran towards furthest wall.

"Seras its ok you don't need to be afraid I won't hurt you." he spoke softly.

She didn't look at him.

"Don't give me that shit." She spat out the last word.

"I mean it. I won't hurt you i promise."

"No you don't. The one person I thought who really cared for me turned out to be like every other violent, crazy bastard. You're just like him."

He looked confused.

"Who?"

It took a while for seras to answer but she did eventually.

"My ex boyfriend…the one who…killed me that night."

Alucard froze.

_Flashback 1_

"_Why, WHY IS IT OVER!"_

_He slapped my face which made me fall on the floor._

"_A-ANDREW! P-please don't make this harder for me than this already is."_

_Flashback 2_

_Andrew was standing in front of the door darkness covered half of his face, the moonlight shone on his blond, glossy, spiky hair his clothes where mostly black but the most mysterious, sinister thing of all was his eyes; they where light blue but where filed with pain and ferocious anger at the same time._

"_A-Andrew?" I said in a shaky voice._

"_How dare you leave me and say it was my fault I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!"_

_BANG!_

End of flashback.

"Something about you and him connected and it terrified me, even now just thinking about it..."

_Flashback 1_

_Andrew honey I'm home. Seras threw her keys and bags on the table and ran to the living room where her boyfriend might be but then she regretted going in there. Seras saw Andrew on the couch with bottles of alcohol surrounding him._

"_Oh no, this isn't good I thought he quit drinking."_

_She tried to remove the empty bottles but this ended up waking the drunken male._

"_S-eras? What the fuck did I tell you not to wake me up! Maybe I should teach you a lesson not to disobey me again."_

_Seras backed away from Andrew as he slipped off his belt and (without balance) walked towards her._

"_Andrew don't! I thought you quit dri-"_

"_SHUT IT BITCH!" Andrew ran towards her and was about to attack but seras made a quick dodge and ran into the kitchen to get a weapon._

_Without thinking Seras got a frying pan and luckily managed to bash Andrew on the head and knocked him unconscious. She had never felt so scared in all her life._

_Flashback 2_

_A sliver whip with spike formed in Alucards hand._

_Seras looked up at him in horror._

_"Master please…don't."_

_His Psycho grin widened._

_"You should of thought of that before you attacked my Master."_

_"Master you don't care about her so why do this?"_

_"I've told this time and time again. I can't disobey her orders."_

_He then raised the whip and just before Seras could get ready for it the whip made a swift, raw, swipe on Seras back._

_"AHHHH! MASTER STOP IT!"_

_He didn't listen. Alucard kept on striking his fledging, every hit brought a new, agonizing pain. Seras screamed, cried and begged for him to stop but he never paid attention to her._

_End of flashback._

"You two are the same. I-I still can't believe you've done this to me, even though the wounds will heal in time I will never forgive you for what you've done to me."

Alucard snapped out of his frozen form.

"Seras you dare compare me to that lowlife human scum who killed you." He growled.

"Getting angry are we?" Seras point out

Alucard Started to walk toward Seras.

"Stay back...GET AWAY FROM ME!" She cried but he didn't listen. Each step he took towards her caused more fear in the little draculina.

He was so close to her now that here bodies where almost touching.

"Leave. Me. ALONE!"

Seras tried to punch alucard in the chest but because she was still very weak it had little effect on the male vampire.

She looked up at Alucard to see he wasn't giving any emotion.

'_Do you see me as a monster Seras?'_

'_I ...don't know.'_

He lightly caresses her cheek and then put his arms slowly around her and pulled her to his chest.

'_Do you fear my touch, my actions to you now?'_

'_I did but now you confuse me.'_

'_How?'_

'_Your…gentle. Why do you do this?"_

_'To calm you."_

_'What?'_

'_Shhhh you don't have to speak.'_

His fingers softly stoked her arms up and down. Seras shivered at his touch but started to find it relaxing. Her head rested on his chest and her eyes closed. Alucard laid his head upon hers and sighed, his fingers curled into hers letting her know hes here for her.

_'You don't have to do this for me master.' _

_'Is it a crime to comfort my fedgling when she is upset?'_

_'who said i'm sad'_

_'Do you not realise your crying?'_

Seras opened her eyes and saw her vision was slightly blury and Alucards white shirt had bits of red.

"I guess my emotions have a mind of its own." She whispered.

"Actions speak louder than words. So your still upset with me."

"If thats the case."

He sighed again.

"Well then theres nothing i can say or do to prove how sor-"

There was that annoying tingle in Alucards hand which means

'_Interga_' Alucard thought.

"I must go. Get some rest."

"Dont worry i understand." She smiled.

He returned the smile and dissapered.

Then seras smiled turned into a frown.

"I completely understand."

She walked to her wardorbe and got out some clothes and began to put them into a bag.

**TBC**

**OOOOO ****WHATS SERAS DOING? Review and tell me what your think. :)**


	19. A missing draculina

Chapter 19

The bags are packed and ready to go. Seras made her way out the front entrance and whispered goodbye and silently apologised for leaving to the ones who treated her with respect and kindness before running into the darkness.

xxxxxxxxxx

Integra's office

"Did you require something my Master?"

"No Alucard I would like to talk to you."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Talk? May I ask why?"

"Just sit down."

The no life king gracefully took a seat and stared at his master waiting for her to speak.

"I want to get this little relationship between you and your fledging clear. I know you're not happy with me because of what I made you do to her but this now confuses me. No tricks and no silly games with me Alucard just answer the question… do you love her."

He smirked at Integra.

"Alucard." She said in a warning tone.

His smirk then dropped.

"I wouldn't stay the word 'love' but it's next to that emotion."

"You've had other fledglings before her and you did bother about them so why seras, what makes her different than the others? You've also never had this 'emotion' for them so why for her?"

"I don't know, there's nothing to explain except it's a sort of affection, care, and protection that I've not felt in a long time for a person. It's something that draws me to her and that all I can say."

Integra to took out a cigar, lit it then stuck it in her mouth. After inhaling a bit of the strong substance she took out the cigar form her mouth and exhaled the white smoke.

"I see, well have you talked to her about this."

"Sort of."

"What do you mean sort of?"

"Why do you need to know? Is this only why you called for me?"

"Yes and I need to know this because in my eyes Seras only understands you as her master."

"Why are you caring about seras I thought you hated her like every other vampire in this world."

"True but I've been thinking. Seras only attacked me because it was to protect you. However the punishment was necessary for what she said to me and her actions towards me."

"…" He said nothing only glared.

"Never mind, my point is that Seras is probably very confused about your feelings for her so you need to show her."

The door suddenly burst open which had Integra and Alucard rise to here feet.

"Walter?" Integra asked.

The old man was holding on to the door for support and breathing heavily like he just did a race.

"S-er-as she's…gone."

"What?" Questioned Alucard.

Integra led Walter to a chair and gave him some tea.

"I went to check on Seras wounds but I found that her coffin was open and her wardrobe and all her clothes and gone. I then ran to the entrance and found the door felt open and she wasnt in sight so she must of left." Walter explained when he got his breath back.

"I'm going after her." Said Alucard

"I don't think that's the best idea, the sun is about to rise and I know Miss Victoria would find at lest some shelter. Don't worry she'll be fine for now." Replied Walter.

"Alucard you'll be aloud to find her tomorrow but right now you need to rest. We all do."

"Fine." The growled.

His shadows wrapped around him and in a blink of an eye he was gone.

xxxxxxxxxx

In a park Seras was sitting on a bench drinking one of the stolen blood packages.

"I need to be careful I've only got three more left."

Seras looked at the sky to see the dark blue turning into purple and pink.

"OH CRAP!"

She finished her drink, grabbed her bags and ran like hell. She ran out of the park and made her way to an alley. She stopped to catch her breath and took out another blood package.

"This is bad my hunger is increasing and I've only got two more blood package."

She gulped down her second and made her way out of the alley and luckily found an abandoned house.

Just to be safe Seras got out her gun and checked the place out. It wasn't perfectly decorated but its not to bad. She dropped her bag and closed the creaky door, dusty windows and tatty curtains.

"I guess this place will do for now." She smiled.

Seras moved to a dark corner in the room and dozed off to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxx

Two days later.

Alucard was sitting in his throne/chair exhausted from his tiresome journey to find Seras.

"What were you think you silly girl." He whispered to himself.

Knock, knock

"Enter."

The door opened with Walter and a blood package.

"Good evening Alucard."

"Evening Walter." He grumbled.

"I see you've still not managed to find Miss Victoria."

"No she's some how blocked my connection with her and I have no idea where she could be."

"You truly have no idea?"

"Do you?"

Walter began to wonder off in thought.

"This is just a thought but a week back me and her where talking about family and she said that she's an orphan as both her parents died in…err…'messy' murder. So maybe you can check the cemetery or see if shes come back to the orphanage."

Alucard grinned.

"Thank you Walter it will be such a shame when you die."

"Nice to know old friend." Walter chuckled.

**TBC**

I hope you can forgive me but I had to stop there. ALSO there's only going to be 2 or 3 more chapters till the end of the story 'sniff' 'sniff'.

Reviews are welcome 


	20. A missing draculina part 2

'_Italics'_= Alucards thoughts

_Italics_=Seras dark voice

Chapter 20

Day 3

The orphanage

Alucard went though the entrance and caught a faint scent what was identical to Seras scent.

'_She's either been here or her scent has never left this place since she left when she was younger'. _Alucard thought.

When the children saw him they ran away and some even screamed about a monster coming to kill them.

"Now, now children that is not a polite way to greet someone." Said a feminine voice.

The Nosferatu turned to see a young, smiling nun. The only colour she wore was black and had a silver cross pined on the cloth of her chest.

'_Seras was brought up in a catholic orphanage, will isn't this interesting.' _

"Hello sir, Can I help you?"

He walked up to her and grinned.

"I'm looking for a Seras Victoria, I've herd she used to be in this orphanage and I wondered if she came back to pay a visit recently."

"Seras Victoria? Umm…I don't remember her but I think I know a person who should if you would follow me."

The nun went up stairs and Alucard followed her. They both came to a stop at a brown, wooden door with a silver cross that had a carved figure of jesus upon it.

'Knock', 'knock'

"Father I have man who is looking for a person called Seras Victoria. I thought you'd be able to know her since you've worked at the orphanage longer than I have."

The door opened revealing someone who Alucard didn't expect.

"ANDERSON?"

The priest and Alucard stared at each other with wide eyes and gaping mouths.

"YOU!" Alucard pointed .

"YOU!" Anderson pointed.

The nun thought it was best to not get in the way so she just backed away slowly and then went quietly down the stairs.

"What are you doing here monster."

Alucard grinned.

"I was going to ask you the same thing. Aren't you supposed to be in Ireland serving your precious Vatican and pope?"

"Aren't you supposed to be with that protestant whore Integra and that little bitch draculina of yours?" Anderson questioned with glee while taking out one of his blessed bayonettas from his trench coat.

"Unfortunately I didn't come here to fight Judas priest. That draculina of mine is who I'm looking for, I was told she lived in this orphanage so I wondered if she came back for a visit but seeing how you're here I would think you might of scared her off."

"The girl was not here if I saw her then I would have killed that demon and put her tormented soul to peace."

"Her name is Seras Victoria."

"That don't ring a bell now leave before I decided to decapitate that hideous head of yours."

"Charming." Alucard snorted.

xxxxxxxxxx

Seras looked up at the sky and a single drop of water fell on her cheek. Her crimson eyes kept on staring at the sky while humming a little tune. The sky was so grey it depressed the girl. No, she was already depressed, more than depressed, she was miserable and what was even worse is that she has no more blood packages and she's already hungry.

"Why me?" She wined.

_You're the one who left Hellsing so I don't feel sorry for you._

"Thanks." she said sarcastically.

_Remind me why you left again; it just doesn't seem to make sense for me._

"It was mainly because I needed to get out of that place, I wasn't happy in there."

_Bullshit. That can't be the reason why._

"Do you have a better idea on why I left as you are 'part' of me."

_I think you're in love with your master and you're jealous when he's around Integra._

"WHAT! I…YOU! ...BUT! ...HE! ..." She hung her head in defeat of words.

_Soooooo am I right?_

"NO!"

_Awww_

"Go away your getting on my nerves."

_Fine, whatever._

The girl sighed as more drops of water fell to her face and slid down to her neck.

"I'd better get back."

Seras started to walk back to her 'house' to get some rest. As soon as got inside she could tell she was not alone.

"I'm tried and I'm really not in the mood for hide and seek so show yourself."

The Stanger came out of one of the dark corners.

"Hello pretty, what are you doing in a horrid place like this eh?" The guy was middle age, had a grey hooded jacket with a blue shirt and black jeans, however Seras couldn't quite get a clear look of his face as half of it was cover by the hood and the other half was covered by his blond hair. His voice did sound slightly familiar but I had a sort of weird accent.

"I could say the same for you. Anyway that's none of your business mate now piss off."

The guy ignored her rude comment but flinched at her voice.

"Do I know you missy? I've heard that voice before."

"Same here but that doesn't mean where friends or anything because I have none."

"Aww I could be ya know."

He came closer to her but Seras took a step back trying to tell the guy she doesn't want to know but he stupidly didn't get the message.

"Come on now darlin' I only wanted to give you a 'friendly' hug." He grinned.

"Not a chance, I don't want any trouble but if you carry on I wont have any choice but to kick you out."

"Oooo does the little kitten have claws or is she too afraid of me and thought that words might scare me off."

Seras started to snigger.

"Oh boy you are an idiot. I'm not playing around now. get. OUT!" She shouted.

"I don't think I will."

"That wasn't an option."

"Are you trying to order me like some sort of dog?"

Seras acted like she was having a think about this.

"Umm…yeah, pretty much."

"Well if you think you can do that I might just have to teach you a lesson."

The man took a gun out of his jacket and raised it Seras head. But his only made her giggle.

"You would me quite surprised on how fast I can dodge a bullet."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so? Well then lets see shall we?"

Without hesitation he pulled the trigger and in a blink of an eye Seras disappeared.

His eyes widened in shock.

"W-where are you?"

"…"

"Come out and show yourself or are you scared?"

He suddenly froze as he felt smooth fingers slowly stroke his neck.

Behind him was darkness and two glowing red eyes flied with blood lust.

"Oh I'm not scared but I am interested about one thing." She purred into his ear.

"W-what's that?"

She lightly touched the pulse on his neck to feel a strong hungry beat that almost drove Seras out of control. She could help but lick his neck in a lustful way.

"What are you doing?" He questioned to the insane girl.

"Absolutely nothing. Just THIS!"

Seras could take it any longer so she digged her aching fangs into the guy's neck and let the warm sweet blood slide down her throat.

Then suddenly she stopped as she herd him say

"S-eras…" before he passed out from the blood loss.

Her fangs detached from her neck and she let fall flat onto the floor.

"Who is this person and why does he know my name."

She bent down and took off the hood and brushed away the blonde hair out of his face to find out he was…

"A-Andrew?"

Seras was so surprised to see him after what everything happened.

"You know what? Because you killed me I'm going to help myself to the rest of your blood so we'll be even, you killed me and now i'm going to kill you."

She picked him up and slammed her fangs into his neck again in the same place. She gulped down his blood and licked her lips when she was finished. Seras gave the dead corpse a smile and dropped it before cackling insanely for her delicious victory.

Little did she know that someone was recording this on a camera.

xxxxxxxxxx

After Alucard left the orphanage his next target was the cemetery however he got that annoying tingle on his hand which means Integra wanted to speak to him immediately.

xxxxxxxxxx

Integra had one of her strong cigars while watching a thing on the internet that Walter needed to show her. And she wasn't happy.

"What is it this time master?" Alucard asked when he phased into the room.

"Take a look at this Alucard."

She turned the computer to the vampire so that he could see the screen.

The video showed a girl who had her mouth in a mans neck and sounded like she was drinking his bloo. When she finished she started to laugh like she was insane but that was all that Alucard needed to hear for him to find out who it was.

"Do you know the location for where this tape was filmed?" He asked.

"No but Walter is working on it."

"Do you know how long this has been up for?"

"Half an hour ago."

"Knowing Seras she would of left that place and if it was only half an hour ago then she wouldn't of gotten far.

"All we know is that she is still in London. Did you have any luck in the orphanage?"

"Nope but it's funny you should ask. Instead I bumped into the Judas priest."

The cigar Integra had in her mouth fell out.

"What the hell is he doing there should he be back in Ireland?"

"That's what I asked him but he mention something that shall remain unspoken."

"Alucard, Seras is becoming very dangerous you need to find her as soon as possible is that clear."

"Crystal Master."

"Good. Have you tried the cemetery?"

"That was going to be my next intention."

"It's best that you look for her now and if you can't find her there then… we will have to try somewhere else."

"Very well Master."

xxxxxxxxxx

If she was alive her heart would have been beating like crazy by now but instead she heard and felt nothing as her now undead heart did nothing except lay silent in its ribcage.

Seras has been running every where. She was trapped by a crowd of people in two occasions but she thankfully managed to keep her bloodlust down for a bit. On the other hand when it came to her sanity she was slipping to keep it. Her mind couldn't think and all she could do was keep running.

Except out of the blue she came to a stop. Her head turned at a curious angle towards a small cemetery. She sort of felt like it called to her. Seras didn't have anywhere else to go so she went in.

"I…I know this place…wait…do I...yes...no...maybe.

Her eyes widened in shock.

"Mum and Dad."

She ran to find where her parents had been buried.

"MUM! ...DAD!" She called out to the ones who would no answer.

The girl's heart ached to find them.

She searched and search until she actual reached her destination.

"There you are." She smiled.

The two graves that sat next to each other held the names of 'Kevin Victoria' and 'Lucy Victoria'.

**TBC **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter **

**Reviews are welcome.**


	21. A missing draculina part 3

_/Italic/=flashback_

'_Italic'__=Alucards thoughts_

_Italic=Seras dark voice_

Chapter 21

"Hello mum, hello dad. Long time no see." Seras smiled. She knew she would get no reply but it made her feel happy and calm just to talk to them.

"I only wish you were here now, to give me guidance, to give me comfort. Ever since that day I don't think here hasn't been one moment where I've stopped missing you."

_/Flashback/_

_Seras was put in the closet by her mother._

"_MUMMY! Don't leave me please don't" The petite girl begged and couldn't stop crying at this frightful moment._

"_Shhhh Seras dear I'll be back just stay in the closet until I come back" She whispered._

_The mother closed both doors and the last thing Seras could hear was gun shots and horrifying screaming._

_/End flashback/_

She always cringed at that memory. It was like…a nightmare of a memory. She's had loads of these, the poor girls suffered so much in her life and yet here she is right now broken down and…lost.

Then there were those memorys she treasured.

_**/**__Flashback__**/**_

"_Ha, ha, ha, ha daddy ha, ha, ha stop it ha, ha, ha" The little girl couldn't stop giggling while her father was tickling her._

_When he got tried he picked her up and gave her a cuddle._

_"Your laugh is so beautiful Seras, promise me you will always be happy and chase your hopes and dreams."_

_The little one smiled at her father._

_"I promise daddy."_

_"Its dinner time seras sweetheart." Her mother called out._

_"Coming mommy."_

_Seras father put her down and they both walked to the kitchen hand in hand._

_/End of flashback/_

She tried to fight off the tears that threatened to fall down her face and her legs where losing their strength, eventually she melted to the ground and wept for her parents and herself.

"Everything 'sniff' is in a mess 'sniff' mum, dad please help me 'sniff' 'sniff' PLEASE!" She cried out to the empty atmosphere.

Silence.

Her cries had died down but her pain didn't fade. It never did, physically and emotionally.

She questioned to herself 'had she gone through enough in her life?' That maybe it's time that it should end and would she be happier? Or would it be another thing to feel sad about.

'Sniff' "Alucard should'nt have turned me that night, I would have been better dying at that church."

So many questions the little vampiress had yet there where no answers unless she makes a decision.

We make our own choices in life and that is how we live. So would she have to make a choice to carry on the next step, but what would she do?

"End my life that's the best way."

_But is it?_

"Yes."

_But is it?_

"Yes."

_Are you sure?_

"Of course. "

_No, you wouldn't do it._

"What makes you say that?"

_You would have done it a long time ago._

"…You may have a point. But that doesn't mean I won't do it because I will."

_Go on then, let's see this braveness you have inside you, lets see you pierce your own heart and feel yourself decay into dust. GO ON DO IT!_

Seras got up on her feet and ran to a tree to break off a strong, solid piece of branch and went back to the place where her parents laid. She stared at the two graves before placing the thick, wooden branch a centimetre away from her chest and at the spot where her heart was.

"Right, I'm going to do this. No more suffering and pain, its time for my end."

She held the branch in the air, took a breath and closed her eyes.

…

(Seras POV)

You properly thinking I did it. This was supposed to be my last day and my last minute before I ended my life. Sadly that plan failed, a certain someone had wanted me to live. But while I was holding the weapon that could of finished me I thought that maybe… this will be a chance to see my parents again. But that will never happen now…never.

(End of Seras POV)

There was a sudden feeling of something snatching the branch away from her hands.

Her eyes snapped open but no one there. She looked at her hands they where red and felt sore.

"WHO THERE?" She shrieked in anger.

Silence.

"I DEMAND TO KNOW WHOS THERE, YOU HAVE TO RIGHT TO INTERFER WITH WHAT I'M DOING!"

It wasn't long before she herd a faint chuckle.

"My dear Seras were such trouble to find."

The girl didn't even bother looking to know who it was.

"Why are you here?"

The male vampire walked towards her, the shadows disappeared from his body revealing his appearance.

"To take you home."

"I have no home."

"Hellsing is your home, you belong there and you don't need to be alone in the night."

"Leave me, being alone in the night is my choice."

"I am your master you have no choice."

She turned to him with glowing red eyes.

"I don't belong to hellsing, you and anyone else."

Alucard frowned.

"Seras stop this foolishness."

"NO! I'm not Seras anymore I don't know who I am."

"Stop this now I am you master obey me."

"No."

Alucard growled deeply.

"You'll regret that draculina."

In vampire speed Alucard ran and punched Seras which made her fall to the floor.

"You think you can just disobey my orders?"

She slowly got up and spat out the blood from her mouth.

"I don't know you anymore master that's why I'm disobeying you."

She ran towards him to strike him in the chest but failed as he blocked her but both of them were locked in their positions. Alucard was blocking Seras by using his guns like a shield while she was pushing all her strength to more his guns away so she could strike him.

"Give up draculina your going to loose." The male vampire smirked but his arms was started to shake by lack of strength and so was Seras.

"I won't give in, you think I'm weak but I'm stronger than you think."

Alucard realised that she won't stop this fight so he will, but how?

_She says I think that she is weak? Such a foolish child, I know she is strong that's why I have lots of hope for her in the future. _

_I need to stop this fight but because she can't control herself there is only two ways I can do it…I can make her drink my blood but that will mean she will no longer be my servant or I can kill her._

Alucard knew that the second option was not possible so he'll have to break there bond by making her drink his blood. Maybe if he could slow her down then catch her by surprise that may work.

Alucard kicked seras off him and she fell to the floor.

"Seras I will ask you one last time to stop and control your self."

Her breathing was heavy and she was feeling weak but Alucard didn't want to chance it because if he makes a false move carelessly she could beat him so he need to be on his guard.

"I-I wont… give up." She said in between pants.

He went a little closer to her and she thought this would be the opportunity to get a blow on him but he successfully dodged her attack and caught her arm then took this chance to lean in a kiss her.

Her eye's widened in shock, why was he doing this, is he trying to mess with her mind more than it already is.

She trying to push away from him but one of his arms held her body tightly to his and the others hand cupped her head and pushed it to his to she was in a (sort of) trap.

His lips where soft and gentle on hers, she like it and tried to kiss back eagerly wanting more but a part of her hated this. Both their tongues were battling against each other but this gave Alucard the chance to complete his plan. He quickly stabbed his tongue on one for her fangs that let his blood flow in her mouth, by the time she could react to what was going on she already swallowed the warm, rich blood that started to make her feel strange.

Alucard broke the kiss and pushed Seras into his chest and locked his arms around her.

The little one started to feel her body heat up and shake.

"What did you do master?" Seras asked in panic.

Alucard didn't say anything he just stoked seras hair and waited for the change.

…

After a few minutes Seras broke the silence.

"A-Alucard."

He looked down to see his fledgling not shaking and he knew that here bond was gone.

"It over now Seras I'm no longer your master."

She looked at him with wide eyes.

"What, but, you…are you going to leave me?"

He grinned.

"Would you like me to?"

She to a moment before answering

"…No." She whispered.

His grin widened.

"What was that, I didn't quite hear you?"

"NO!"

She buried her head in his chest.

"I don't want you to leave me, I thought I could live alone but I can't, I need you Alucard."

His continued to stoke her hair while talking.

"Seras the only problem is that you won't be able to come back to hellsing now, you are your own vampire so there is a big chance that Integra will try to hunt you down a kill you."

Seras started to giggle which got Alucard confused.

"Why do you laugh?"

When she stopped she answered.

"She will never stop being a bitch will she?"

"Of course not." He laughed.

"So if I can't go back then what will happen?"

"I know an old house that hasn't been used in years, its like its almost invisible no one has been in it for ages you can stay there, Walter will come by a few times to give you blood packages and when Integra passes away both of us will be free to rule the night together."

"To me that's a little easier said then done."

He leaned down to place a quick kiss on her lips.

"It will happen I promise. Come I will show you the house."

He took her hand and both vampires disappeared.

xxxxxxxxxx

Back that the Hellsing manor.

Alucard walked inside the building. His face was masked in a different, rare emotion you'd see on him. It was a mix of sorrow and pain.

He walked up to his master's office and knocked on the door.

"Enter" Said a cold voice.

The door opened and Integra was shocked to see the red dressed vampire use a door of once. She couldn't quite see his face as his head was slightly downwards and his wild hair was covering most of his face.

"Alucard are you alright."

He lifted his head showing his sad face expression and this got Integra worried.

"Alucard what happen? Did you find seras?"

"Master she was too dangerous, I couldn't control her so… I had to eliminate her."

Integra sighed.

"I'm sorry Alucard, if you want to be alone I understand. I'll have Walter send your blood package later." Her voice had a warmer tone to it which the male vampire doesn't normally hear.

"Thank you master."

The vampire bowed to her before leaving.

When he closed the door a grin formed on his now faded sad expression.

His plan worked like a charm now all he had to do was explain to Walter his secret, get him to cooperate in travelling to the house that Seras was in and giving her the blood packages and then there would be nothing to worry about.

**TBC**

**THE NEXT AND LAST CHAPTER!**

**Please forgive me if there are any mistake.**

**Reviews are welcome**.


	22. Goodbye for some but not for all

Chapter 22

Years passed.

Walter agreed to assist with what Alucard told him. Once a week Walter would come by to visit Seras to give her blood packages and Alucard paid her a few visits and taught her a few skills when he knew Integra was too busy to worry about him. There were a few times where Integra got a bit spurious of Walter with the blood packages but thankfully he made a believable explanation.

Year 2050

Knock, knock.

Seras turned her head to the door.

"Is that you Walter?"

"Yes Miss Victoria."

The petite girl opened the door with a smile on her face.

"Walter how many times do I have to ask you to call me Seras." She laughed.

The old man laughed out of embarrassment.

"My Apologise Seras it's a sort of habit from the past."

She nodded in understanding.

"Well, come in."

The vampire stepped out the way for the old Butler to come in.

"So how have you been Walter?"

"Not to bad although things in Hellsing are not as good. It seem to be getting worse."

"Oh how come?"

"Well one of the reasons is that Integra has become ill, its been effecting her work badly causing her stress levels to increase which is also doing damage to her mental state."

Seras felt a pin of guilt stab her. Never in her undead life has she felt sorry for Integra until now.

"Is that also why I haven't seen master in a while?"

"I think so. Alucard has had to keep a close watch on her for 'safety' reasons."

"What do you mean 'safety' reasons?"

"Well I'd rather not talk about it."

"Would you at least allow me to read your memo-"

"NO!" He shouted in an angry tone which got the little vampiress stunned.

Walter claimed down.

"I'm sorry for acting that way Seras it just I don't think I'm the person who should be speaking about this, maybe Alucard would be a better person to talk to."

"Don't apologise Walter I completely understand."

He looked at his watch and found out he had to get back.

"I'm afraid I must take my leave, have a good evening Miss Victoria."

"It's Seras."

"Have a good evening Seras." He smiled.

xxxxxxxxxx

This wasn't supposed to happen. The mighty Integra was loosing herself. And it's effecting everyone, even Alucard.

_/Flashback/_

_Intergas office._

"_Master…Integra…hello?"_

_Alucard waved his hands in front of Integra face which snapped her out of her frozen state and got back her attention to Alucard._

"_So as I was saying master you haven't been giving me many missions lately so." He suddenly stopped talking. He noticed that Integra looked like she was listening but she also looked like she didn't have a clue what was going on._

"_Master what's wrong?"_

_She stared at him but did not answer which made the vampire feel uncomfortable so he decided to tease her so that it should get her to snap._

"_Why do you stare master, I didn't know you liked my handsome features so much." He grinned._

_The woman unexpectedly didn't reply she only looked away from him and stared at something else._

_Alucards grin dropped completely. Never in her life has she done something so out of character. _

'_Something's wrong with her.' he thought_

_He tried to read her mind but found it was blank, however he did find a deep sense of fear inside herself but this had him confused. Should he leave her or should he do something about it._

_It took him a minute of thought but he decided to stay with her. Alucard walked to his master and stopped when he was in front of her._

"_Master look at me."_

_She didn't listen. So he bent down to her level and reached out to take her hand in his._

"_What happened to you, you can tell me."_

_Her head slowly turned to his._

"_What are you doing?" She asked._

"_Finding out what is wrong with you, your not like your normal self"_

_The master looked into her servants eyes and understood his concern for her._

_She put a hand on his shoulder and said._

"_My age is catching up to me Alucard, all humans act like this in some point of their life confuses, fearful, alone. I never believed I'd have these emotions or that they'd effect me but they do."_

"_What are you trying to say my master."_

"_Old age makes people weak, it breaks us down and so am I, you may not believe this but i'm afraid or this."_

_Alucard couldn't never understand humans but right now he could understand where Integra is coming from but this was a big shock to him as well, she had a heart of ice and power but did it melt that quickly?_

"_Master you know that I always see you as that strong little girl I met all those years ago, I never thought different of you until now. Try and keep yourself strong."_

_She smiled warmly at him._

"_Thank You."_

_/End of flashback/_

Ever since then she has been trying her hardness to keep her stength up but it just wasn't enough. Walter had tried to call a doctor and ask if there was any medication she could take but the doctor said she needs plenty of rest, unfortunetlythat was something she could'nt have and it was killing her. Walter helped Integra with her work but on the news it said there were many new threats London faced and the presure caused Integra to become gravely ill.

Alucard never told anyone this but he was so sure he could hear Integra cry when she went to bed.

2066

The old Integra Fairbroke Wingates hellsing was lying on the bed with her eyes closed. No breath, no pulse, no life. She was gone. So was Walter, he passed away five years ago, his dear friends mourned for him and wished that he'd return but he would never be forgotten just like Integra.

Room was quiet with respect. In the shadows there were two vampires, one female and the other male. They stayed silent like the room not making one sound. When it was time to say goodbye the male vampire laid a crimson rose on the chest of the body and placed her hands to hold the flower. And the girl vampire silently said Farwell.

xxxxxxxxxx

Both vampires never planned on returning to the manor so they took one last look around the building and paid a last visit to Walter grave doing the same as they did for Integra.

They didn't want this Farwell to be so painful but it would have been worse if they didnt say goodbye at all. After they both agreed it was time to go they took each other hand in hand and disappeared into the night were they would be together for eternity.

The End.

I want to say a big thank you to Animefan111, Feuwitch and to EVERYONE ELSE who reviewed as well you guys are awesome :). I hope to see you in my other stories.

Bye for now.

Reviews are welcome.


	23. IMPORTANT!

To readers

I'm doing another story and have almost finished the first chapter it's called 'What Happened.' If it interests you I should be able to upload it on the weekend or if I'm not too busy maybe I'll update sooner.

See you soon xxx


End file.
